1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and apparatus as well as a recording medium with which color processing is performed depending on various types of objects (such as text, graphic, pictorial image, and gradation data) formed by, e.g., an application and having different features.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent widespread use of color workstations (WS) and personal computers (PC), and low-price color printers represented by bubble jet printers (abbreviated to xe2x80x9cBJ printersxe2x80x9d hereinafter), a variety of color documents have been increasingly edited and formed by applications and then output.
Under the present state of art, however, it is very difficult to obtain a satisfactory result in color printing process for the problems below.
1) A color reproduction range (gamut) is different between a CRT that is employed by users to form color data and a printer for printing the color data. Generally, CRTs have a wider color reproduction range than printers, and printers cannot faithfully reproduce colors expressed by CRTs. A process for compressing a color space (i.e., color matching) is therefore required. Although there are proposed several methods for compression of a color space, it is generally difficult for users to judge which one of the methods is appropriate.
2) In relation to above 1), the additive color process using RGB is employed by CRTs to express colors, while the subtractive color process using YMCK is employed by color printers. Therefore, a color, which has been formed by a process of mixing multiple colors and confirmed on a CRT, may possibly differ from that reproduced by a printer.
3) Because recent color printers have a high resolution (e.g., 1200 or 600 DPI (Dot Per Inch), they require a finer printing process than required in preview of a document on CRTs. This results in necessity of selecting appropriate half-toning (process for conversion into two- or multi-valued data) depending on the usage.
4) In electrophotographic color printers represented by laser printers, coloring may slightly vary due to change over time and a difference among individual engines.
Although several methods for controlling such a variation of coloring have been proposed, they are effective for some type of object (data), but may produce an adverse effect for another type of object (data).
Color documents include various types of objects (such as text, graphic, pictorial image, and gradation data) having different features. For example, a text contains a train of alphanumeric characters each being denoted by one byte, or a train of Chinese characters (kanji) each being denoted by two bytes. A pictorial image is made up of pixels in a two-dimensional array, and has different color information for each pixel. In some cases, pictorial image data is compressed for higher efficiency. A graphic is expressed by lines and contours or inner areas of polygons.
To realize good color reproduction in an output image, processes for solving the above-mentioned problems must be carried out depending on the feature of each object.
Taking into account the above, the inventors previously proposed a process and a UI (User Interface) for controlling several characteristics of print quality depending on the variety of objects.
The previous proposal was not satisfactory in points below. Because processing procedures were set over a very wide range, users were required to have deep knowledge for color processing. In other words, flexibility in setting was too wide for general users to select an appropriate process. Also, it took a long time to set an appropriate process in some cases.
In view of the above-mentioned state of art, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming method and apparatus as well as a recording medium, which can offer a setting process convenient for all kinds of users, including general users and skilled users, and can realize color reproduction in response to various demands of users.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an image processing method for executing color processing on an input image and outputting processed data to an output unit, the method comprising the steps of setting color processing conditions in accordance with an instruction from users, and executing color processing in accordance with the color processing conditions set in the above step, setting of the color processing conditions being selectively made in one of an automatic mode in which the color processing is automatically executed in accordance with a preset combination of object types and the color processing conditions, a semiautomatic mode in which the same color processing is set regardless of object types, and a manual mode in which a combination of object types and the color processing conditions is set in accordance with an instruction from users.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the drawings.